Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus in which a camera unit is connected detachably to a remote control unit which remotely controls the camera unit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a mobile telephone with a camera as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-237880, an imaging apparatus includes a mechanism for folding the apparatus. For such imaging apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-237880 describes a folding unit including a telephone main body and a camera provided to the telephone so that the camera can be detached/attached and the apparatus can be folded.